No hacen falta palabras
by Sephir01
Summary: "No puedo evitar sonrojarme al mirar en el calendario este día encerrando en un corazón rojo. Al fin ha llegado el día. Hoy, le confesaré mis sentimientos a Toon Link." NanaxTL(xPopo) one-shot. (leve NessxLucas)


Hola queridos lectores :D

Hoy les traigo algo...mmm...como describir este one-shot...¿extraño? si puede ser esa la palabra. La verdad no tengo idea de como se me ocurrio esto pero bueno, aqui esta :S

Solo queda decir que es un NanaxToonLink(xPopo) y tiene un poco de NessxLucas (no lo pude evitar...amo esa pareja xD) tambien hay mencion de otras parejas pero solo mencion asi que no se preocupen :D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.

Les dejo con el fic...espero lo disfruten :S

**P.D: POV Nana**

* * *

_**No hacen falta palabras**_

Abro lentamente mis ojos, un poco cegada por la brillante luz del sol que se filtra por entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Estiro perezosamente mis brazos hacia arriba, mientras un gran bostezo provoca que una pequeña lagrimita ocupe lugar en mi ojo izquierdo. La quito con delicadeza y me levanto de un salto de mi cama, abriendo la cortina y revelando el enorme sol alumbrando todo el enorme jardín al cual tengo el privilegio de tener vista.

Una enorme sonrisa se apodera de mis labios al notar lo maravilloso que está el día. No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco al voltear a ver el calendario de mi habitación. Ahí, en un gran corazón rojo, está encerrada la fecha de hoy. Hoy será el día en que le diga a Toon Link que me gusta.

Tomo una rápida ducha y lavo mis dientes. Seco mi castaño cabello, que no había notado cuanto ha crecido, ya pasa por varios centímetros bajo mis hombros, al siempre usar mi abrigo rosa, no me había percatado de cómo ha crecido, pero ayer, cuando me quite el gorro para el desayuno, Toon Link me miro un largo rato, haciéndome sonrojar, y me dijo que mi cabello estaba muy bonito ese día y que me queda mejor así más largo. Por poco y grito de la emoción, pero me contuve y le agradecí tímidamente bajando mi mirada.

Un pequeño suspiro escapa de mis labios al recordar esa escena.

Rápidamente me cambio de ropa, colocándome mi habitual abrigo, pero sin el gorro, ya que me he acomodado un poco el cabello con una cinta roja, en forma de moño, a un lado, que según yo, me hace ver adorable. No es que sea vanidosa, simplemente soy sincera, aún así le pediré la opinión a Lucas, él siempre me dice que se arregla para verse así de lindo y tierno para Ness.

No puedo evitar reír un poco por eso, a Lucas le gusta desde hace mucho Ness, pero su timidez le impide decírselo, así que yo, como toda una experta en temas de amor y romance, he estado poniendo atención a los gestos y acciones que tiene Ness con Lucas para saber si corresponde o no a los sentimientos de mi amigo rubio. Hasta ahora, los resultados están siendo bastante positivos para Lucas.

Caminando por el pasillo hasta el comedor para el desayuno, me encuentro con Marth, quien me da un cumplido diciendo lo linda que me veo con mi moño, le sonrío en agradecimiento y continúo mi camino.

Marth. He ahí otro ejemplo de mis habilidades para el amor. Gracias a que convencí a Marth de que le gusta a Ike y que tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, ya que el mercenario es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo él mismo, han estado saliendo y ya son novios. Lo mismo ocurre con Wolf y Fox, a pesar de que aún no se declaran mutuamente, me entere que el lobo le robo un beso ayer, y por si no lo han pensado, yo le he convencido de que lo hiciera.

Que decir, soy toda una maestra en el amor. Se preguntaran si me importa que tanta gente sea homosexual aquí en la mansión, pero para ser honesta, me tiene sin cuidado, para mí el amor es simplemente amor, no importa el género. Incluso, estoy casi segura de que mi hermano también es homosexual, aun que no creo que él se haya dado cuenta aún.

Finalmente llego al comedor y me siento en la mesa habitual, junto a Lucas, quien es siempre de los primeros en levantarse, a esperar a que sirvan el desayuno dentro de unos diez minutos, para esperar a todos los perezosos que se levantan tarde.

En cuanto me siento, Lucas despega su vista de su libro y me mira con una sonrisa amable.

"Buenos días, Nana." Le veo cerrar el libro y colocarlo en sus piernas, para prestarme completa atención. Siempre tan cortés y caballeroso.

"Hola, Lucas" Le sonrío en respuesta. "¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?" giro un poco mi cabeza, para que pueda ver el lazo rojo en mi cabello.

"Se te ve realmente bien, luces muy linda y, si me permites decirlo, muy tierna también." Sonríe un poco sonrojado por su comentario, pero solo puedo reír y, como él, sonrojarme por el alago.

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, Luke" asiente suavemente.

"Así que, hoy es el gran día, ¿te sientes preparada?"

"Estoy algo nerviosa, pero muy ansiosa a la vez"

"Descuida, ya verás que saldrá bien"

A pesar de ser toda una experta en el amor, estoy sumamente abrumada, simplemente no he podido descifrar si a Toon Link le gusto a no, quiero decir, él es muy amable y dulce conmigo, pero igual lo es con las demás chicas de la mansión, también siempre me juega bromas y todas esas cosas, pero lo hace porque somos amigos, y además se preocupa por mi bienestar físico, pero supongo que es ya que soy la única chica en nuestro grupo, pero quiero creer que es por algo más.

Lucas es demasiado inocente en el tema del amor, no puedo pedirle que haga el trabajo que yo hago con Ness, ya que no tiene mis capacidades deductivas ni mi detector de romance. Además de que eso le pondría muy nervioso y tendría miedo de decirme si Toon Link no gusta de mí.

"Hey, Lucas, Nana." Volteo un poco y veo a Ness sentándose frente a nosotros, aún un poco adormilado.

"B-Buenos días, N-Ness" Lucas enseguida baja la mirada y se sonroja. Es increíble como Ness no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio. Solo tartamudea en su presencia y se sonroja evitando el contacto visual. Es muy adorable.

"Hola, Ness" le digo con alegría. Escucho un pequeño grito ahogado y se exactamente quién es. "Y, hola, Red." Giro a mirarlo, viendo como se sienta junto a Lucas, el cual sigue sonrojado por el beso que Red le dio en la mejilla. En cuanto Ness escucha ese nombre, levanta la mirada y frunce enseguida el ceño al ver a Red. Esos dos nunca se han llevado bien, y todo ha empeorado desde que Red trata de conquistar a Lucas, sin que el rubio lo note desde luego, su inocencia se aplica en todo sentido de romance. Era la pieza que faltaba en nuestro triangulo amoroso.

Mientras esos dos se fulminan con la mirada, Lucas retoma su lectura, sin prestar atención. Solo me rio un poco por la situación. Ness y Red peleando por el amor de Lucas mientras este los ignora por completo yéndose a su pequeño mundo de fantasía literario.

Veo a mi hermano sentarse junto a Ness, mientras comienzan a servir el desayuno. Hace un saludo general y enseguida se pone a conversar con Ness sobre algún videojuego extraño que jugaron recientemente.

Finalmente, ya con nuestros platos servidos, comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, en realidad, solo Lucas y yo comemos con calma, Ness, Popo y Red comen acelerados, como si en cualquier momento les fueran a quitar su alimento.

A mitad del desayuno, entra Toon Link corriendo y sentándose junto a Popo, justo frente a mí.

"¡Hola a todos!" dice sonriendo ampliamente. Nadie le presta mucha atención, solo Lucas le hace un gesto con la cabeza, para luego continuar comiendo.

"Hola, Toon Link" le digo algo sonrojada. Me mira un momento, como si tratara de ver que me hice. Tras unos segundos, sonríe.

"¡Hey, te pusiste una cosa en el pelo! Te ves muy bien" me levanta el pulgar y solo agacho la cabeza sonrojada y completamente nerviosa.

"G-Gracias"

No se emiten más palabras y comienza a comer. Puedo sentir la mirada de Lucas sobre mí con complicidad.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad. Las típicas bromas entre Ness y Toon Link, Popo pidiendo ayuda a Lucas para poder armar su cubo rubik, Red discutiendo con Ness sobre cualquier cosa y Lucas contándome sobre el último libro que ha leído.

Ya cuando todos han terminado, Lucas se disculpa y se levanta de la mesa, yendo probablemente, a dar un paseo al jardín, específicamente, a ver los girasoles, como hace todos los días antes de que se inicien las primeras peleas. Ness enseguida se levanta y sale corriendo para acompañar al rubio. Red también hace el intento de ir, pero le detengo hablándole de cualquier cosa para que los dos psíquicos puedan tener un momento a solas.

Habiendo ya pasado una hora desde el desayuno, estamos todos en las gradas, esperando a ver la primera pelea del día. Me encuentro sentada sola, ya que mi hermano se fue a sentar no sé donde con Red, Pikachu y Kirby, y a Toon Link le toca pelear, así que solo espero hasta que llegue Lucas para que se siente conmigo.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Toon Link mientras se prepara. Calentando los músculos y revisando si su espada está bien afilada, acomodando su gorro y quitando sus rubios cabellos de su rostro. Tan concentrada estaba que no note cuando Lucas se sentó a mi lado, si no hasta que hablo.

"He besado a Ness en la mejilla" soltó rápidamente, mirando el piso completamente rojo y apenado.

"¿Q-Qué?" dije algo aturdida, saliendo de mi ensueño.

"P-Por favor, Nana, no me hagas repetirlo" Volteo a mirar a Ness, preparándose también para la pelea, pero está completamente feliz, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un poco sonrojado.

"¿Cómo pasó?"

"Él m-me pidió que le deseara suerte y, no sé, y-yo…simplemente le b-besé la mejilla diciéndole que tuviese cuidado. No tuve tiempo de pensar, solo actué. N-No crees que esté enfadado, ¿verdad?" río un poco por toda la ternura que irradia Lucas y le acaricio el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

"No se ve que esté enfadado" apunto a Ness que sigue sonriendo, ahora mirándonos, o más bien, mirando a Lucas, quien al encontrarse con la mirada violeta del pelinegro, muerde su labio inferior y voltea enseguida. Eso solo provoca que Ness se sonroje más y ría un poco.

Dudo que Ness se concentre en la pelea.

* * *

"¡Ness!" Veo a Lucas salir corriendo a los portales en donde aparecen los recientes competidores. Y tal como pensaba, Ness no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento durante la pelea, por lo que termino cayendo de la plataforma varias veces, dejándolo en último lugar, con varias heridas, pero nada grave. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunta muy preocupado mi amigo rubio. Yo solo me dirijo a ellos más que nada por ver a Toon Link, para felicitarlo por su segundo lugar. No es que Ness no me preocupe, pero se ve que está bien.

"Estoy bien, Luke"

"Pero, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Has estado muy distraído durante la pelea"

Noto como Ness se sonroja y se enseguida lo que está pasando por su mente, pero al parecer Lucas es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.

"Todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos, Lucas." Trato de sacar de un aprieto a Ness, quien me mira agradecido por inventar alguna excusa.

"Yo creo que Jigglypuff es demasiado fuerte para él" mi hermano se comienza a reír, burlándose de Ness, haciendo que a todos se nos contagie la risa, incluso a Lucas, quien se cubre la boca para intentar contenerse.

"Cállate, Popo" Ness se cruza de brazos enojado por las burlas. Un brazo le rodea los hombros y le comienza a picar en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo está el pequeño perdedor?"

"¡No soy pequeño! Además tú también perdiste Toon Link"

"Si pero él solo perdió contra Luigi, en cambio tú perdiste contra todos" Popo vuelve a reír.

"Ya ha sido suficiente, Popo" una suave y tranquila voz se hace presente y en seguida mi hermano deja de reír. Es increíble el poder que tiene Lucas sobre nosotros. "Como Nana mencionó, todos hemos perdido en alguna oportunidad, lo cual no es motivo de burla"

Ness se sonroja por el comentario y sonríe cariñosamente al rubio.

"Gracias, Luke" le susurra haciéndolo enrojecer y bajar su mirada.

"Igual es gracioso" escucho como Toon Link le dice a Popo mientras ambos vuelven a reír en silencio.

Luego de un tiempo de conversación sin mucho sentido, en la cual Toon Link y Ness nos contaron la pelea con varios sonidos especiales, movimientos extraños y explicaciones exageradas de todo, cosa que no era necesaria, ya que todos pudimos ver lo que ocurrió, pero los dejamos hablar ya que estaban felices, a pesar de que Ness perdió, Lucas se excusa en llevar a Ness a la enfermería para curar sus heridas.

Volteo a ver como se alejan y miro a mi amigo rubio que me mira y mueve sus labios, en lo que parece ser un 'díselo', para luego continuar su camino.

Me sonrojo un poco pero guardo la compostura y reúno nuevamente mi fuerza de voluntad para poder confesar mis sentimientos.

"Toon Link" llamo su atención "¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?" me sonríe inocente.

"¿P-Puede ser en un lugar más, eh…privado?" parpadea algo confundido pero asiente suavemente, volviéndome a sonreír. Hago un gesto con mi mano para que me siga y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos un poco del lugar.

"Claro, déjenme solo, no importa"

"No seas llorón, hermano" río un poco por su actitud infantil, pero Toon Link se mantiene serio con la vista al piso. ¿Qué le ocurre? Tal vez ya sabe lo que le diré. Aún que parece que piensa en algo.

Me adelanto un poco para guiarlo en el camino, conduciéndolo a un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas que nos dan todos quienes nos ven.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces, calmándome. Es momento de la verdad. Es el momento de decirle todo lo que siento, de decirle que me gusta, que cada vez que sonríe siento que me desmayare, que cuando sus ojos negros se encuentran con los míos se me va el aliento, que cuando me toca no puedo evitar suspirar, que su risa es lo único que puede alegrarme cuando estoy triste, que pienso en él todos los días antes de ir a dormir, y que es una completa tortura ver sus labios y no poder siquiera rozarlos con los míos.

Me sonrojo por mis pensamientos y no puede evitar reír mentalmente. Estoy muy nerviosa pero a la vez muy feliz de al fin haberme atrevido de confesarle todos estos sentimientos que tanto tiempo he tenido guardados.

Me sorprende un poco que los pasos que me siguen sean más lentos hasta el punto en que dejan de escucharse y me detengo confundida, pero no menos animada, simplemente algo aturdida. Probablemente se distrajo con algo, por eso se detuvo. Vuelvo a reír en mi mente. Típico de Toon Link distraerse fácilmente.

Suspiro de solo pensar en ti, Toon Link.

Me volteo alegre a mirarte, y pude encontrar en tus ojos, por primera vez, aquel brillo especial que siempre quise ver. Una mirada llena de afecto y dulzura, que solo se consigue por hallar al dueño de tú corazón, poseedor de tus pensamientos y provocador de todos aquellos largos y profundos suspiros.

Sé por lo que estás pasando, ya que yo he pasado por lo mismo desde que te vi.

Tus mejillas se ruborizan suavemente, pero tus labios se mantienen en línea recta, en completa seriedad y calidez, combinación lograda por descubrir algo completamente nuevo pero a la vez agradable. Un sentimiento, que puedo notar, experimentas por primera vez y se expande como un virus a través de todo tú organismo, provocando un pequeño hormigueo en el estomago, y que, al sentirlo por primera vez, crees estar enfermo y tener ganas de vomitar.

Una suave sensación de bienestar te rodea y pareciera que todo está bien ahora con el simple hecho de posar tus ojos en aquella persona que ha logrado despertar este nuevo sentimiento en ti.

Amor.

No puedo creer aún que esté pasando. Tanto esperar a que descubrieras el complejo y a la vez simple sentimiento que es el amor y, por fin, lo has conseguido.

No puedo evitar sonreír de felicidad y que un pequeño sonrojo se forme en mis mejillas.

Te has enamorado. Como llevo deseándolo desde que yo me enamoré de ti, es decir, desde que te conocí. La alegría se apodera de todo mi cuerpo y no puedo dejar de observarte con cariño.

Te has enamorado, es verdad, de eso no hay duda alguna. Pero…

Tú rostro está levemente girado hacia la derecha, mirando con cautela por sobre tú hombro, en dirección a cierto chico de cabello castaño y abrigo azul que se encuentra solo, haciendo un pequeño e infantil puchero al verse abandonado por todos sus amigos, pero, su expresión cambia enseguida, y se relaja, mostrando una suave y leve sonrisa que atraviesa por un fugaz momento sus labios. Finalmente da media vuelta y con las manos en sus bolsillos, se aleja del lugar.

Y yo, aún sigo de pie, sonriendo.

Las piezas han encajado ya, mi enamorado ha encontrado su propio amor y no soy nadie como para atreverme a arrebatárselo.

Al perder de vista a aquel humilde campesino que ha robado la atención de mi apuesto príncipe, sin siquiera notarlo, este dirige su atención nuevamente a la princesa con una mirada alegre y cariñosa y una sonrisa que irradia completa amistad.

Le sonrío en respuesta, verdaderamente feliz de que mi querido príncipe se haya encontrado con el amor de su vida.

Y por supuesto que, como experta en el amor, ayudare a los tortolitos a que vivan felices por siempre.

Me volteo nuevamente, continuando mi camino, escuchando los pasos de Toon Link tras de mí, siguiéndome. La sonrisa permanece en mis labios. Una sonrisa sincera, sin nada de rencor ni resentimiento. Nadie sabe mejor que yo que el amor no se controla, por lo que sería egoísta de mí parte estar enfadada por los nuevos sentimientos que Toon Link tiene por mi hermano, y a decir verdad, me pone muy contenta verlo enamorado de alguien que sé con el tiempo le corresponderá.

Mis objetivos han cambiado ya, creo que no es necesaria mi confesión el día de hoy, pero eso no quita que hoy sea un día importante, me siento con el deber de ayudar a Toon Link a conquistar a mi hermano, y no, no estoy siendo masoquista. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es lo mejor para mí. En vez de gastar mis energías sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, prefiero ayudar a que el amor fluya y puedan ser felices. Sé muy bien que no tengo oportunidad de más que una linda amistad con Toon Link, y estoy agradecida por ello. Quiero su felicidad, y la de mi hermano también por supuesto, así que si ellos están destinados a estar juntos, no les dificultare el camino interponiéndome entre ellos.

Con tal pensamiento en mente, mis manos entrelazadas en mi espalda, mi rostro en alto, feliz y convencida por mi correcta decisión, y una dulce sonrisa en mis labios, mis ojos se nublan sutilmente y una suave y delicada lágrima acaricia mi mejilla, resbalando hasta estrellarse en un ruido sordo contra las frías baldosas del piso, pasando desapercibida por los espectadores que solo pueden ver la sonrisa sincera que se mantiene firme en mi rostro, mientras la pequeña lágrima ha desaparecido, quedando completamente en el olvido.

* * *

Mmm...horrible lo sé u.u

La verdad no salio para nada como lo esperaba D: (es horrible! me decepciono de mi misma T-T)

En un principio quise que fuera un ToonLinkxPopo pero se me ocurrio esta idea de un "triangulo" amoroso...peeeero no me resulto ¬¬

Si quieren dejar un review para decirme lo horrible que quedo no me molestaria T-T

**Gracias de todas formas por leer :)**

P.D: Tengo algo en mente para un one-shot ToonLinkxPopo por el reto que me dio **Ensoleillement**, pero no se si hacer esa idea un NessxLucas o un TLxPopo :S bueno pero lo que salga igual hare otro fic de la otra pareja hehe (aun que despues de este que tengo pensado xD)

Gracias otra vez por leer y perdon por esta...COSA horrible que escribi...aun asi quise compartirla con ustedes u.u


End file.
